


You taste like

by sandragracelee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandragracelee/pseuds/sandragracelee
Summary: *The one where Baekhyun tastes like a lot of things.*





	1. you taste like

**Author's Note:**

> Second fan fic. Please understand that english isn't my first language but i tried so hard bc i love chanbaek so much just forgive the mistakes and grammatical errors ^^

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol pinned the girl against the wall, pushing one knee forward to part her legs. The girl moaned in his ear, he almost winced.

"Let's keep it down, I don't want the neighbors to give me shit tomorrow." Lies. He didn't really care about the neighbors. He was just not a fan of the girl's voice.

"Okay," The girl said as she pushed Chanyeol to the bed. "Let's see if YOU can keep it down."

The girl pulled Chanyeol's pants down, taking it off as well as his Tshirt. She pinned Chanyeol down, touching him all over, leaving open-mouthed kisses along his jaw to his neck, down to his chest, down to his stomach.

The girl went down and licked him through his underwear, he closed his eyes. Because this was supposed to feel good.

He focused all his attention on the tongue on his cock, shutting his other senses down. But his brain didn't cooperate.

The girl finally pulled his underwear down and took him in her mouth, bopping her head up and down.

_"My throat actually hurts, why is this so big, Yeol?"_

Chanyeol got up, "Okay, that's enough. It's your turn now."

He shifted their position. The girl settled under him, smiling at him seductively as she spread her legs. Chanyeol kissed her cheeks, nipping along her jaw.

_"Just stay there okay? My neck is off limits, remember?"_

Chanyeol sucked a mark on the girl's neck. She moaned too loud so he shoved a finger inside her mouth to shut her up.

_"Don't swallow that beautiful moan, Baek. I wanna hear you."_

"What the fuck." Chanyeol cursed and shook his head.

The girl's moan vibrated around his finger as she sucked it eagerly.

He pulled his finger out to grab a condom on the bedside drawer. He almost snapped when the girl whined.

He exhaled loudly, trying to shake the unnecessary thoughts that were clouding his mind. He only drank three bottles of beer, he couldn't blame this on the alcohol.

He rolled the condom down, struggling because his erection wasn't hard enough.

He closed his eyes, thinking about dainty fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking it slowly.

When he successfully rolled the condom, the girl raised her hands beckoning Chanyeol to lean down and kiss her.

She tasted like cigarettes.

Chanyeol buried himself inside her in one swift motion and shoved a finger in her mouth again to shut her up. She seemed to be enjoying it, as she was the one who pushed Chanyeol's finger deeper in her throat.

He thrust hard and fast. Just a quick fuck, he wanted it to be over as soon as possible.

He slammed hard again when the girl pulled his finger out of her mouth, tapping his shoulder and saying something Chanyeol hadn't caught.

"What?" He asked.

The girl groaned in pleasure, not able to sense Chanyeol's annoyed tone. "I said," she put her hand around Chanyeol's neck. "I don't want to come yet. Let's do it slowly."

 _"I can do this forever. You and me. Slow and lazy."_  
_"I didn't take you for a vanilla sex kind of guy."_  
_"Sorry, you don't like it? We can do it rough now, sorry. Let me just-"_  
_"No, no. I mean I don't do this usually but I'm enjoying it now."_  
_"Okay, but stop looking at me like that."_  
_"Like what?"_  
_"Like I'm beautiful. You're making me feel beautiful. And I don't have any makeup on."_  
_"You're beautiful."_  
_"You're drunk."_  
_"No, I'm not."_  
_"Yes, you are."_

"No. I wasn't drunk."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You said something."

"No. I didn't." Chanyeol pulled out. "Let's get this done. Can you turn around?"

 

_

 

Chanyeol woke up rather early, body aching because he slept without a shirt on.

He got up from the sofa, massaging his neck as he walked to his bedroom. Thankfully, the room was empty. The girl from last night already left.

He scanned the room looking for his T-shirt. He picked it up and smelled it, dumping it again on the floor when it smelled like a girl's perfume. He pulled the bedsheet, pillowcases as well as the cover of his duvet, dumping it on the floor.

He cursed silently when he heard a doorknob being turned. He turned around and tried to stop his eyebrows from raising but he failed.

The girl emerged from his bathroom. Her face looked nothing like the girl from the bar last night. Chanyeol felt betrayed. He got scammed.

"Hey." The girl said, smiling shyly.

At least she was fully clothed.

"Hey." He said as he picked up the laundry box in the corner of his room along with the dirty sheets on the floor.

He walked out of the bedroom leaving the girl behind. He opened the door to the laundry room, dropping everything there.

"I left my number on your bedside table." The girl said softly as she put her shoes on.

Chanyeol hummed in response not bothering to turn around. He refilled the electric kettle and turned it on. He groaned when he realized that he put too much water, again.

He winced when the front door was loudly shut.

He raised his arms, stretching his back muscles as he walked back to his bedroom. He picked up the post-it notes. The girl's number was written on it. On the lower right, a name was written in very neat handwriting. Jinri.

He crumpled the note and threw it on the rubbish bin near the bathroom door and ran to the kitchen when he heard the kettle make that annoying noise. He turned it off and tilted his head back in frustration when he heard a knock on the front door.

Maybe the girl left something.

He walked towards the door, opening it and not expecting Baekhyun to be standing on the other side.

Why did Baekhyun knock?  
He knew the code. Chanyeol hasn't changed the code.

"Can I come in? Or, uhm, you have company? Sorry, I'll just come back some other time." Baekhyun sidestepped, about to leave when Chanyeol stopped him.

"No." Chanyeol said loudly, Baekhyun jumped a little, slightly surprised by Chanyeol's booming voice. The taller cleared his throat. "I mean no," he repeated, voice in normal volume this time, "I don't have company, you can come in." He opened the door widely.

"Are you sure?" Baekhyun asked, staring at Chanyeol's neck.

"Absolutely."

When Baekhyun stepped in, Chanyeol trailed behind him, wondering what bought the guy back to his apartment.

"Sorry, I've been looking for my small notebook, you know the red one, where I write all the important stuff? I can't find it." Baekhyun was about to enter his bedroom when he stopped on his tracks. "Can I," the guy gestured as if asking him if he could come inside. Chanyeol nodded. "I think I left it here."

Baekhyun went straight to the bedside table, opening the drawers.

Chanyeol stepped back.

The sight of Baekhyun inside his bedroom was too much to handle so he went back to the kitchen instead.

He stared at the kettle for a minute before he remembered the purpose of the hot water inside the thing.

He grabbed two mugs from the cupboard. He was pouring the water to the second mug when he realized that he made a mistake. He quickly dumped the tea bags into the mugs.

_Park, put the teabag first before you pour the water, how many times should I tell you?_

_It's the same, Baek._

_No, it's not. It will not taste the same._

He heard the bathroom door being shut close but he didn't put too much thought about it. He was busy covering up the crime he'd committed.

He used a spoon to press the teabag down the mug.

_Why the fuck does this stupid thing floating?_

_Because you should've put it first, stupid man._

Baekhyun walked into the living room holding his red notebook. "Found it." He announced, smiling widely.

That's a fake smile right there, Chanyeol wanted to say but he didn't.

"Tea?" He offered, pointing at the mug.

Baekhyun stared at him, contemplating before he nodded. "Sure. Thanks." He took a seat across the taller.

Chanyeol rummaged through the content of his fridge, he was certain he had milk in there and he finally found it behind the stack of Chinese food takeouts.

He checked the expiration date and groaned in disappointment. It expired almost two months ago.

"I'm afraid I don't have milk." He opened the cupboard to retrieve an alternative. "Sugar?" He offered but the smaller shook his head no.

"It's okay. I'll take it plain." He said, reaching out for the mug.

Chanyeol almost scoffed, because he knew for a fact that Baekhyun could not take that so he stood still and waited. He knew the guy would ask for sugar.

Baekhyun took a sip then he winced, and then he frowned. He then braved another sip only to gag.

Chanyeol bit his lip, watching the guy in amusement.

"I think I need the sugar." Baekhyun gave up after the second sip.

Chanyeol sat down, nursing his own mug, watching Baekhyun's hands turn the container lid. The guy picked up the spoon that was in the middle of the table. He looked at the spoon knowingly, like he knew exactly why it was there.

Chanyeol knew he'd been caught. He stared at Baekhyun, waiting for the guy to roll his eyes, and open his beautiful mouth to scold him. To remind him about the proper and the only acceptable way to make tea but the guy stayed silent.

Baekhyun never takes his tea plain so Chanyeol wasn't surprised when the guy put a spoonful of sugar into his mug.

No wonder, your mouth always tastes sweet, Chanyeol wanted to say but he couldn't.

They drank their tea in silence.

He didn't realize he was not wearing a shirt on until he caught Baekhyun staring at his chest. He stared back at the guy's face.

Baekhyun looked so much younger right now than when he first met him because he was wearing makeup back then. He remembered how Baekhyun looked like a feisty lover at night but looked exactly like a puppy the morning after. Chanyeol swore the guy was aging backward. He was beautiful with makeup on, but Chanyeol adored him more when he was like this. Barefaced.

Baekhyun cleared his throat and stood up. "I have to go. Thank you for the tea."

Baekhyun was too formal, Chanyeol decided that he didn't like it. He wanted the guy to say that the tea tasted like shit. He didn't know why he wanted that. Maybe he wanted Baekhyun to fight him, to snap at him. Maybe he just wanted Baekhyun to talk to him, and to argue, to bicker like they used to.

He was staring at the mugs on the table when the front door was shut closed.

When he walked into the bathroom that afternoon, he realized why Baekhyun kept staring at his neck and his chest.

He cleaned his body under the shower, scrubbing it real hard like it would make the marks disappear. He scanned the room before he walked out because he certainly felt like something was out of place. Or something was missing. He couldn't seem to figure it out so he let it go.

Later that night, he finally noticed that the red toothbrush on the sink was missing, and the blue one was left there alone and so lonely, and Chanyeol never thought that a sight of a stupid toothbrush could make him feel a handful of unpleasant emotions. The sight was depressing and he felt a sudden pang in his chest because he swore the stupid thing was still there yesterday.

He instinctively looked over the rubbish bin beside the bathroom door and there it was. Baekhyun's red toothbrush, along with a used condom from last night and a crumpled post-it note from this morning.

 

 

 

*


	2. Whipped cream and apples

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So, when are you going to admit that you want him back?"

Chanyeol ignored Minseok and continued stealing Jongin's food instead.

Baekhyun was on the opposite side of the cafeteria with his friend Jongdae, not like Chanyeol purposely looked for him. It was just that, he was in Chanyeol's line of vision, and Jongdae was talking to him loudly and animatedly, Baekhyun listening to his friend with a small smile on face.

 

"Hey. Chanyeol, I'm talking to you."

Baekhyun glanced his way but he managed to look away before the smaller could catch him staring.

"Yeah?"

"You heard me."

He shrugged, not sparing Minseok a look. He reached out for another slice of kimbap in Jongin's packed lunch, the younger swatted his hands. "Quit it. Soo prepared this for me, get your own boyfriend or something."

"More like get Baekhyun back." Minseok mumbled.

Out of habit, he looked where Baekhyun and Jongdae were seated, the two weren't there anymore.

He tried to reach out for the kimbap waiting for his hand to be swatted again but the younger didn't. He put a slice in his mouth.

They were quiet in their table aside from the chewing sounds he made. When he glanced up, his two friends were eyeing him warily. 

"You know you could have your own packed lunch if you weren't stupid." Jongin said, pushing the kimbap in Chanyeol's direction, but the taller was already in a spoiled mood, he pushed it back.

 

 

Baekhyun once tried to cook for him. He proudly settled the packed lunch on the table in the cafeteria, Minseok and Jongin were already there but the smaller didn't let them eat anything, saying he made it for Chanyeol and Chanyeol only. When he arrived, Baekhyun beckoned him to take a seat, he told him it was the first time he tried to cook and that Chanyeol shouldn't judge him because it must be the thought that should count. Baekhyun then ran back to their own table where Jongdae and Junmyeon were waiting for him.

Chanyeol ate in silence. The fried eggs were too salty, the bacon was slightly burnt. The rice was perfect, though Chanyeol could tell it was cooked rice bought from a convenient store.

He peeked at Baekhyun's direction, he was four tables away from them. Baekhyun was smiling at him, mouthing _'good enough?'_ while pointing at the food, Chanyeol responded with a thumbs up. Baekhyun's smile was blinding.

Minseok and Jongin tried to steal some but he guarded the food very well. Chanyeol tried to put everything in his mouth, swallow everything and end his agony as soon as possible, that was when he accidentally dropped some of it on the table, Jongin being his usual greedy self, picked it up and shove it in his own mouth. The younger made a face and was about to spit it out but Chanyeol kicked him under the table, ordering him to swallow it. " _I'm going to punch you in the throat if you spit that out, you stole it you fucking swallow it."_  Chanyeol said in a very stern voice.

After swallowing, Jongin turned to Minseok, _"Hyung, it's too salty, and I'm going to die, I swallowed an eggshell. I felt it in my throat it refused to go down, hyung._ " The younger complained but Minseok paid him no attention. The guy was looking at Chanyeol, smiling at him, and his smile wasn't mocking, it was a fond smile, borderline secretive.

Baekhyun came back for the verdict, Chanyeol told him to sit down. He drank some water, trying to rinse his mouth and swallow all the saltiness down. Baekhyun just watched him, looking at him expectantly. He held Baekhyun's face between his palms, squeezing it until his cheeks were puffing. When Baekhyun whined, Chanyeol silenced it by kissing him. He slid his tongue inside the smaller's mouth, took his time tasting the sweetness in there, but eventually stopped when Minseok kicked his knee and Jongin told them to get a room. _"You taste kinda salty."_ Baekhyun mumbled, confused, and looking at Chanyeol's lips. " _You taste like whipped cream."_ The taller replied. Baekhyun giggled and told him it was because of the milkshake.

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun a lot that day that the latter almost forgot to ask the giant about the verdict of his cooking skills. Chanyeol told him to just stay away from the kitchen. Baekhyun refused to have sex with him that night, but it was Baekhyun who initiated it the morning after.

 

 

"You didn't answer my question, Chanyeol." Minseok insisted. "When are you gonna admit that you want him back?"

Chanyeol grabbed his jacket.

"You can't avoid this conversation. I'm going to ask you that same question every day until you realize that letting him go was the worst decision you've ever made."

Chanyeol grabbed his bag.

"I don't know the reason behind your break up but-"

"Break up?." He snapped, looking directly at Minseok. "We were not in a relationship to begin with. We met. We fucked. Then we parted ways. We nev-"

"Don't disregard the fact that you two exclusively fucked for more than three months, Chanyeol, you don-"

"Hyung, those three months were perfect until he hinted that he wanted a serious relationship and I'm not into that, and I'm not ready for that and I'll never be ready for that."

Jongin stood up and glared at the people who were watching them. He then asked Chanyeol and Minseok to lower their voices.

Minseok exhaled loudly, "There's no need to justify your reasons to me, Chanyeol. Because it'll never change my judgment. I still think that you're stupid but I want you to be happy and if your one night stands every Friday night makes you happy, then so be it." Minseok stood up and tapped Chanyeol's shoulder with a sad smile on his face before he walked out. Jongin followed, leaving Chanyeol in the cafeteria.

 

That day, a girl from Chanyeol's last lecture was shamelessly flirting with him. Chanyeol loved pretty things, and the girl was pretty so he flirted back. When the lecture ended, Chanyeol realized she was not pretty enough. She would pass maybe after three drinks so Chanyeol took her to the pub.

Four rum and coke finally did the trick.

"You're pretty."

The girl scoffed, her breath smelled nothing like apples. "You didn't have to do that, Chanyeol." She blinked at him slowly. "Your place or mine?"

 

*

_"Hi."_

_Chanyeol chugged his rum and coke in one swift motion, swallowed it, and turned his full attention to the beautiful man in front of him. The right amount of makeup made the man's eyes stand out. "Hey. Beautiful." Chanyeol checked the guy out thoroughly. 10/10. "Do I know you?" He tilted his head. He was sure he'd seen this guy before._

_The guy shook his head. "No."_

_Chanyeol hummed. "I bet we go to the same uni. You look familiar. Are you Jongin's friend?" He asked but he already doubted it. This guy was too pretty. Jongin knew that Chanyeol loved pretty things. There was no way Jongin wouldn't introduce this pretty thing to him._

_"Actually, I just tagged along with my friend who was friends with the birthday boy's boyfriend."_

_Chanyeol hummed again, nodding his head slowly. He never caught a word of what the guy said. He was busy staring at the guy's face._

_The guy blinked slowly, eyelashes so pretty. Lips pink and so pretty. Hair parted to the side, styled, so pretty. "What are you drinking? Did you mix that yourself?" the guy asked but he was looking at Chanyeol's lips._

_"Yeah I did, do you want one?" Chanyeol asked, equally flirtatious. Two could play this game._

_The guy smiled, teeth so pretty. "I want to try it, yes." He replied, staring directly at Chanyeol's eyes this time._

_Chanyeol stared back, just as intense. "I'm afraid that's mostly rum, can you handle that?" He cautioned, challenging the pretty creature._

_The guy laughed, pretty voice. Chanyeol wondered if his moan would sound just as pretty as his laugh._

_"I don't know. That's why I want to try it." the guy drawled._

_Chanyeol definitely loved this kind of encounter. He loved flirting. He was pretty good at it._

_"You can taste it in my mouth actually." he teased. The guy was completely loving it too, by the way his eyes sparkled._

_"Okay. I'll take what I can get." The guy shrugged, biting his lower lip._

_"Come closer, then."_

_The guy leaned forward, Chanyeol bent down to meet him halfway. They kissed slowly, tasting each other's mouth._

_"You taste like apples." Chanyeol said, squeezing the guy's hips with both hands._

_"Yeah? It's the flavored vodka." The guy pulled him down again for another kiss, licking, sucking and biting Chanyeol's lower lip. "You taste like rum."_

_"Yeah?" He groped the guy's ass and licked the shell of his ears. The guy's moan sounded so delicious that Chanyeol wanted to swallow it. "Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?" he said, sliding one finger inside the guy's pants._

_The guy whimpered before he nodded. "Yes."_

_Jongin's house had three bedrooms and they were all occupied. They ended up in Chanyeol's car, all cramped and slightly suffocated._

_They managed to do it in the small confined space, thanks to the guy for being so fucking flexible, bending over at first, then sitting on Chanyeol's lap riding him later on._

_"Fuck. You're so pretty. Your eyes are so pretty. Your lips, even your collarbones are pretty." Chanyeol panted, kneading the guy's stomach and feeling the muscles constrict under his palms. "You're so hot. And so pretty."_

_The guy smiled seductively, biting his lower lip as he rocked up and down, riding Chanyeol so hard, he was sure the car was moving up and down with them._

_"Pretty only for you." the guy said followed by a moan before he lifted his body slowly until only the tip of Chanyeol's cock was inside him._

_Chanyeol held his breath and stared at the beautiful eyes, silently encouraging the guy to fucking do it. The guy smiled wickedly before he dropped his body back, taking all of Chanyeol in, fast and hard._

_When they came, Chanyeol almost cried, he actually teared up a little. The guy rested his head on Chanyeol's shoulder, catching his breath. Chanyeol opened his eyes and waited for his vision to clear up because it turned white from cumming so hard._

 

_"Hey," Chanyeol called, still panting._

_"Hey." The guy replied just as breathless._

_"What's your name?" he asked because he wanted to know who had brought him to heaven and earth, back and forth, repeatedly._

_"Baekhyun." the guy whispered._

_"Baekhyun." Chanyeol repeated. It was a beautiful name it indeed matched the beautiful face._

_"Yeah. How about you? What's your name, giant?"_

_Chanyeol laughed. His cock had softened, his cum was leaking from Baekhyun's ass to his own thighs. Baekhyun's cum, sticky on Chanyeol's stomach. They were cramped, uncomfortable and slightly suffocated, and Chanyeol laughed._

_He laughed but wasn't sure if it was about Baekhyun calling him giant or about Baekhyun asking for his name. Everybody knew him. Everybody knew Chanyeol's name._

_"I'm Chanyeol." He offered anyway._

_Baekhyun smiled brightly at him and kissed him again with his apple flavored mouth._

 

 

 

 

 

*


	3. sometimes like green tea

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hyung, look at my hair. It's silver. I dyed it myself." Jongin said cheerfully before Chanyeol could take a seat in front of him.

Out of habit, Chanyeol scanned the cafeteria, finding Minseok sitting with Baekhyun and Jongdae two tables away.

After their argument almost two months ago, Minseok started hanging out with Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Junmyeon, completely abandoning him and Jongin. He knew Minseok had classes with Jongdae but he didn't expect that they were really close.

Chanyeol was stuck with Jongin but he wouldn't complain because the younger always offered him his home cooked lunch.

The younger pushed the packed lunch in front of Chanyeol, the latter raised his eyebrows when he saw fried eggs and bacon. It wasn't the food the younger usually brings.

"It's our breakfast but we didn't get to eat it because Soo and I did something more interesting instead, if you know what I mean." The younger explained, wiggling his own eyebrows.

Chanyeol scoffed. He was having second thoughts if he should eat it or not. But shrugged the thoughts away, because there was no way Soo and Jongin would have sex in the kitchen or something. Soo wouldn't let Jongin near his kitchen, that was for sure. So Chanyeol accepted the food.

He glanced at the younger who was busy typing in his phone, his hair silver white, he looked like a lamp post but Chanyeol once dyed his hair pink so he wasn't the one to judge.

Out of habit again, Chanyeol would always put it that way, out of habit, he peeked at Baekhyun's direction. The guy's hair was pitched black. It was dark brown when he first met him but he dyed it back to black the day after they parted ways. Chanyeol would never admit that he missed the brown hair on Baekhyun. He would never admit that he missed anything regarding Baekhyun at all. What he would admit though, was the black hair suited the guy well. Any color would suit him anyway.

 

He looked away when Minseok caught him staring, but when he turned, Jongin was also staring at him. "Hyung, can I ask you something?" The younger asked in a calm but serious tone.

"What?" Chanyeol lowered his head, focusing on the food.

After a second too long, the younger shifted in his seat. "Nothing." Chanyeol scoffed again, looking at the younger curiously. Jongin was looking at him with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Nevermind. I'm going to class, hyung."

 

Chanyeol had been getting a lot of fake smiles lately, but he didn't dwell too much on it.

Jongin stood up, telling Chanyeol to just throw the disposable containers away. With one last fake smile, Jongin walked away after waving at Minseok.

"Your hair suits you, by the way." Chanyeol said in a hurry, hoping Jongin could hear him.

The younger turned around and flashed him a smile. A real one.

 

*

 

Chanyeol had a love and hate relationship with Wednesday mornings. Mainly because he and Baekhyun had a class together.

He loved it before when they were together because he loved catching Baekhyun staring at him with heart eyes. But he hated it now because the sight of Yixing, doodling something on Baekhyun's wrist was hurting his eyes.

Dragging his eyes away, he turned to the person sitting beside him. Nerd boy with glasses, busy scribbling. "Hey, what's that?" Chanyeol said, tone friendly. He was losing Minseok so might as well make some new friends.

Nerd boy glanced up at him. "Just copying notes. I skipped class last week."

Chanyeol looked at nerd boy one more time, wondering about the possible reasons why nerd boy skipped. He wanted to ask but didn't bother, not his business anyway. He looked down to the guy's notes instead.

"Whose notebook is that?" He asked but he already knew the answer based on the ugly handwriting. It was on a different level of ugly, Chanyeol once received a smack on the head when he voiced that out. It was the truth, though.

"Baekhyun's." Nerd boy replied. "Done at last. Man, his handwriting is so bad."

Chanyeol scoffed. "Tell me about it." He muttered under his breath.

Nerd guy stood up, holding Baekhyun's notes when a piece of paper fell down. Chanyeol picked it up, about to hand it to nerd guy when he caught sight of what was written on it.

A small paper with a phone number written on it. It slipped from Baekhyun's notes but this wasn't Baekhyun's handwriting.

"Is this yours? Did you wrote this?" Chanyeol asked, showing the paper.

Nerd guy stepped back, slightly affronted by Chanyeol's deep accusing voice. The guy shook his head rapidly. "No, I didn't. That's not my han- It's- I swear that's not mine." He stuttered.

Chanyeol nodded. "Okay."

Nerd boy was still standing in front of him, opening Baekhyun's notebook on a random page, waiting for Chanyeol to slip the paper back. When Chanyeol crumpled it, the guy blinked, turned around and walked over to Baekhyun to give the notebook back.

"I swear it wasn't from me." Nerd boy said again when he came back and took a seat beside Chanyeol. "But if you give me that," pointing at the crumpled paper on Chanyeol's desk, "I can investigate, to know who it's from." Chanyeol shook his head and told nerd boy not bother and there was no need to go all CSI but the guy bent toward him saying, "I bet it's Yixing's."

Out of habit, Chanyeol decided he hated this habit, he looked at Baekhyun's direction again. He was giggling, pointing at something on his wrist, Yixing laughed, taking Baekhyun's hand again and continued scribbling on it.

Chanyeol felt an unpleasant emotion, but he would never name it.

 

 

*

 

Chanyeol woke up on the sofa, again, Saturday morning. He walked to his bedroom, grabbing his towel and walked into the bathroom ignoring the naked woman lying on his bed. He closed the door loudly. It was intentional. He wanted the woman to wake up,  _it's already 11 am so why is she still here_? She should know the unspoken rules when it comes to one night stands. It was a nice fuck they had last night but turned out she would be hard to get rid the next morning.

Chanyeol pulled the shower hose, purposely loud, he whipped it loudly three more times, producing a clacking sound to be sure, and hanging it up when the water was in the perfect temperature.

He scrubbed his body thoroughly, getting rid of every unwanted scent he had. He walked out of the shower and silently expressed his gratitude when he found the room empty, but a post-it note on the bedside table made him roll his eyes.

He grabbed the note, his eyebrows furrowing when he saw that the digits were slightly smudged. He opened the top drawer of the bedside table, the rest of the post-it note was there along with condoms, lube and a pen. There was a black pen.

The digits on the note he was holding weren't written in ink though.

He opened the second drawer and found some of Baekhyun's belongings, a black eyeliner on top. Chanyeol was in a serious state of being pissed now because _the bitch didn't even bother to put the cap back on._

He picked it up, putting the cap on carefully so he wouldn't break the tip.

When he heard a noise coming from the kitchen, all his patience flew out the window.

The woman was standing there, wearing Chanyeol's Tshirt, scanning his cupboard while holding a carton of milk. The kettle made that annoying noise, Chanyeol snapped. "What are you doing?"

 

_"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I know the rules. I minored in One Night Stands 101 but I'm really hungry I think I'm gonna pass out." The guy rambled._

_"It's okay. Make yourself at home." Chanyeol checked the guy out, he was fully clothed. Something was very familiar though. That was Chanyeol's t-shirt he was wearing._

_"Okay but did I wake you? Fuck. Sorry. I'll just drink this milk and I'll be off. You can go back to bed I'll just send myself out in 5 minutes." The guy said while pouring himself a glass of milk._

_"Okay." Chanyeol said, watching the guy move in his kitchen. He looked really out of place there._

 

_The guy glanced up at him. "You're looking at me weirdly. Is it my face? Are you shocked? You're sober now so I understand. Well, this is me." He said, scratching his cheek._

_Chanyeol shook his head. "No. It's, okay, yeah, maybe you look a little different." He admitted, walking over to take a seat across the guy._

_The guy pouted, Chanyeol rubbed the sleep out of his eyes to make sure, and yes, the guy was really pouting. "You said I was beautiful last night, let me remind you."_

_"You are." Chanyeol said, smile widening._

_The guy scoffed. "Lies. Anyway, would you mind if I eat this bread? Oh, it already has molds." The guy made a face, throwing the bread at Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol managed to dodge it. It landed on the floor. "You're really hungry." He said when the guy kept rummaging through his fridge._

_"Yes. We arrived late last night, no more food. All I had was ten shots of flavored vodka."_

_"There was no food at all, actually. Just Jongin's birthday cake."_

_The guy hummed in response. After five minutes, the guy gave up, closing the fridge._

_"You have nothing. I checked the cupboards. You don't even have tea." He exclaimed in disbelief. "Buy some. Tea will do you good." He said, chugging the milk. He wiped his mouth, and smiled cheekily at Chanyeol. "So, thank you for this milk, thank you for the car sex, and the two rounds of rough, and one round of vanilla. All were equally mindblowing." He said, giving Chanyeol a thumbs up. "I guess I'm going."_

_"Okay." Chanyeol said, dragging the word._

_He was about to do something stupid._

_"See you at school. Although I bet you wouldn't even notice me there because I usually go bare-faced, but yeah." The guy waved at him._

_"Okay." Chanyeol said. Dragging the word. Again._

_Chanyeol really was about to do something stupid. He would do it. He majored in bad decision making, so he would do it._

_"Can I have your number?" There you go._

_The guy smiled. "Yeah, sure."_

_Chanyeol sprinted to his bedroom to get his phone. They handed their phones to each other to input their numbers._

_When Chanyeol got his phone back, he actually counted the digits just to make sure the guy wasn't trolling him. "Baekhyun, right?"_  
_Chanyeol asked, but he already typed it as the contact name before adding an apple emoji, and then a dog emoji._

_The guy nodded. "Yeah. Uhm, sorry, what's your name again?" He asked with a straight face._

_"You're kidding right?" Chanyeol asked, sounding cool but he was anxious inside._

_The guy burst out laughing. "Of course, I know who you are. Chanyeol." He winked. He actually winked. Chanyeol was still holding his phone so he added a winking face emoji on the contact name. "Alright, I'm going." Baekhyun said while putting his shoes on._

_Chanyeol was about to do another stupid thing. Very very stupid but fuck this shit._

_"You know what, I'm also kinda hungry, there's a fried chicken stall just a block away from here, I thi-"_

_"Great! Let's go Chanyeol." Baekhyun said, picking up a random pair of shoes from the shoe rack and throwing it at Chanyeol's direction. Chanyeol sprinted again to his bedroom to grab a Tshirt and sweatpants. "Move your ass. I'm so hungry I'm dying, Chanyeollie. Yeol. Yeollie. What nickname do you prefer?"_

_"Yeol is fine."_

_"Okay, Chanyeollie. Let's go, Chanyeollie."_

_"You know you're wearing my Tshirt right?"_

_"Is this yours?"_

_"Yes, that's mine."_

_"Wrong. It's mine now."_

 

 

 

"What are you doing?" He repeated when the girl just stood there, dumbfounded. "And I'm sorry, but is that my Tshirt you're wearing? Please take it off." He said in a calmer voice but Chanyeol was angry. He was mad. He could go bat shit crazy any moment now. With all these extreme emotions he was feeling, he's certain he could take down anyone. But the one he wanted to beat right at that moment was himself.

"Put your own clothes on. And leave." He said before he grabbed his keys and walked out of his apartment.

 

 

Even putting the key in the fucking hole seemed so hard with glassy eyes, Chanyeol could relate only now, because he never cried in his entire adult life.

When he successfully started the car, he tried to calm himself down. The last thing he wanted was to die in a car accident, he couldn't let that happen, not now when he got so much to do, but he started to drive anyway when his tears refused to stop.

He found himself knocking on Minseok's door at 1 in the afternoon.

Minseok was taken aback when he saw Chanyeol's current state.

"Hey, big guy." Minseok said in a soft voice, weighing the situation.

For a minute, Chanyeol just stood there and sobbed, his knees were trembling. The adrenaline he had when he left his apartment was all gone. Now he was standing in front of Minseok feeling so tired, and weak, and stupid.

"Hyung, what should I do? Tell me what to do. Please." Minseok opened the door wider, telling him to come in.

When he stepped inside, Jongin and Jongdae turned their heads and looked at him. They abandoned the game they were playing to look at Chanyeol who was on the verge of breaking down.

Minseok led him to the kitchen, away from the living room so they could talk privately. But Chanyeol stopped on his tracks. He felt the urge to talk. To say it out loud. He was afraid because the thought might slip from his mind again and he might go back to his dumb self.

"Hyung." He called. Minseok turned around and eyed him worriedly. Jongin and Jongdae paused the game, the room bathed in silence. Minseok was looking at him expectantly, there were a lot of questions in the guy's eyes but he just kept quiet, patiently waiting for Chanyeol to say something. "Hyung. I want him back."

 

Minseok's proud parent face was expected.  
Jongin muttering a 'fucking finally' was expected.  
What he didn't expect though was Jongdae's flying fist that landed on his face.

Chanyeol was on the floor and his nose was bleeding. He was certain his lower lip was busted but he felt so much better that he actually thanked Jongdae for punching him.

Jongin kneeled down and touched Chanyeol's crotch, yelling, "he finally grew some balls! He has two! I touched it!" Chanyeol thought the groping was unnecessary but he let it go.

He felt so much lighter.

He wanted Baekhyun back. He wanted his midget back. You know, that guy whose lips always tasted so sweet. Well, he tasted like green tea in the morning but Chanyeol loved both. Bitter and sweet. He wanted it.

Chanyeol never thought admitting it and saying it out loud could make him feel so much better. He almost felt proud of himself but he remembered it took months for him to come to his senses. But he shouldn't focus on the unimportant things. All he needed now was for Minseok to tell him what to do.

Minseok would help him fix this.

Minseok might have left him lying on the living room floor but he was sure his hyung was just somewhere inside the house, based on the sound of the vacuum. But Minseok would tell him what to do later.

He closed his eyes and let the sound of Jongin and Jongdae bickering about Mario Kart put him to sleep.

 

 

 

*


	4. but i love it more

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Okay, you need to talk to your dick. You need it to behave. No more sex, avoid going to bars or pubs or parties. You wanting him back means you're giving your dick only to him. He owns your dick now. No more one night stands." Minseok said while giving him a stern look. "Are you even gonna survive without sex? Because I'm sure Baekhyun's not gonna give it to you anytime soon even if you beg him."

"Damn right, he won't." Baekhyun's best friend Jongdae butted in. "I told him I'm gonna kick him out of our shared apartment if he does as much as talk to you." He said, voice full of venom while grabbing another slice of pizza.

They were still in Minseok's apartment. It was already 6 pm, Chanyeol was the one who ordered and paid for their dinner, even though he was having a hard time eating because his lower lip was busted. Jongdae was eating most of it, the guy was seated in front of him, eating angrily while looking at him. Chanyeol was sure the guy wanted to bite his head off instead, good thing he ordered a lot of food.

Chanyeol pushed another box of pizza toward Jongdae, but the guy just growled at him.

"But hyung," Jongin called his attention while transferring the chicken bones from his plate to the empty box of pizza, "it's been months. I'm glad you found the light and you're all awake now but it took you so long to realize that. So my question is," he paused, grabbing two chicken wings, "what triggered you? Because Minseok hyung's been trying months ago but you were, you know, very stubborn."

"Stupid, he meant to say stupid." Minseok corrected.

Chanyeol closed his eyes and breathed. He really needed some painkillers. His left cheek was bruised. The small man in front of him might've dislocated his jaw.

"I don't know. It's." He breathed out. "Maybe some things just, I can't explain it, I just snapped. I woke up this morning on the sofa because you know, there's a person in my bed." He peeked at Jongdae's face, the guy was holding his fork in a very scary way, Chanyeol turned to Jongin. "My body was aching because it was so cold in the living room, and then when I walked into the bedroom and," Chanyeol shook his head, "wait, let's not go there. But I just snapped, I don't know. But I want him back, let's focus on that."

"No, c'mon hyung." Jongin whined. "I want to know why. There must be something that happened, oh! I'm guessing, maybe the sex wasn't good last night?"

Jongdae stood up from his seat, "I don't like this. I'm going home."

"Jongdae, where are you going holding that box of pizza sit down, we need you here." Minseok said in a commanding voice, Jongdae sat back muttering something under his breath. "Okay, what happened?" Minseok asked, turning his head to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol took his time, "It's, I think there were a lot of things, first off, this might sound weird or stupid, but I hear his voice every time I'm doing _it_ with someone, you know,"

"Sex. You mean sex." Minseok clarified. "You hear his voice when you're having sex."

Jongin's eyes grew bigger while Jongdae uttered the word " _psycho_ " under a fake cough.

Chanyeol ignored it. He just focused on Minseok. "Yes, hyung. It's really disturbing. But lets, okay, I know it's just my imagination but, let's forget that. There's one more thing, I think it's what really triggered me this morning."

 

Jongin let go of his fried chicken wings and leaned in, he was the most curious.

"The girl from last night was standing in the kitchen this morning," he paused, his tears threatening to fall, he tried to blink it back, "and I remembered Baekhyun standing on that same spot," he paused again, breathing heavily, "he told me he was hungry, he was so cute, his skin was glowing, I couldn't take my eyes off of him that morning. I want him. I want to see him again in my kitchen I don't care if he turn the stove on and burn the apartment I want him there."

Minseok was by his side in no time, rubbing his palm on Chanyeol's back. "Just, cry it out, I guess."

And as if on cue, Chanyeol's tears were dropping nonstop. He covered his eyes with his hands, trying to push the tears back. That was so unmanly but he was gay anyway so he cried. "And then that girl used Baekhyun's eyeliner to write her number, it really pissed me off, I was so mad-"

"You should've seen how he went all lunatic in front of me while he ceremoniously trashed all his makeup, not a single eyeliner survived." Jongdae said, drawing all of their attention. "By the way, he bought those using his one-month paycheck from his part-time job at the bookstore. I don't know why I'm telling you this but I think you should know. Maybe let that sink in first before I continue."

Jongdae drank some water before he spoke again, looking directly at Chanyeol.

He already felt so bad but he knew Jongdae's gonna crush him hard now.

"He had a big crush on you, Park. That was two years ago. But he's invisible. Both of us are, and we like being invisible. He's certain you wouldn't even notice him but one day he decided to take a shot. You had some classes together and he observed that you only talk to good looking people and he thought his face is as plain as tissue paper so he bought a lot of things that could help him pass your standards. When he thought he was good enough, he invited himself to Jongin's birthday party. He didn't know anyone there. He went alone. I told him it was a bad idea but he was unstoppable that night. When he didn't go home, I knew he got you. How could he not? He looked good that night. Makeup products gave him comfort and confidence, and I supported him. Because he was happy. But that was short-lived, though. One day he went home, dyed his hair black while throwing the things that made him feel pretty. It was a bad day, Park. I didn't know if I should stop him or help him trash the things away." Jongdae stood up, grabbing his glass and walked to the fridge. "You dumped him a week before his birthday by the way."

 

The revelation made the room so quiet. 

He didn't know. He had no idea. Baekhyun must've hated him. He hated himself now, he couldn't imagine how much Baekhyun hated him. "Does he still hate me now?"

"I don't think so. It was months ago. He's fine now. I guess." Jongdae shrugged. "You destroyed his confidence though."

"Wow. We were just talking about Chanyeol hyung's dick but now this happened, I think it's my fault." Jongin butted in. "I thought were just going to know what triggered Chanyeol hyung and then we make a plan to get Baekhyun hyung back and then we'll gonna be happy and unproblematic. I didn't know the emotional damage Baekhyun hyung experienced. Good luck taking him back, hyung." Jongin cheered weakly or was it borderline sarcastic? Chanyeol's couldn't comprehend anymore.

"Okay, that's enough." Minseok clapped to get their attention. Jongin pushed his plate away, he might've lost his appetite. Jongdae was still looking at Chanyeol, but his gaze wasn't as angry as before. "Let's divert our focus on the present. Let's do this. You want him back, right?"

 

 *

 

 

 

 

"You nodded." Minseok grabbed Chanyeol's ears. "I asked you twice if you want him back two nights ago and you nodded." Minseok pulled his ears down. "So what the fuck do you mean you can't fucking do it? Huh?" Minseok pinched his ears. Chanyeol was about to cry.

 

"Hyung, let go. Ouch! It hurts! Hyungg!" Minseok let him go. He rubbed his ears while ducking his head.

Jongin ducked his head too so he could meet Chanyeol's eyes. "I'm sorry, but, why are you ducking? Are you hiding?" The younger asked in amusement.

"Maybe?" He answered. Minseok kicked him under the table. "Hyung! Stop it, please."

"Why are you hiding?" Jongin whispered, covering his face, he was clearly overdoing it, he was mocking Chanyeol.

Chanyeol rested his forehead on the table. The table smelled like dried soy sauce. "I can't do it, hyung. I'm ashamed. I'm an asshole. I don't think I deserve him. I'm letting him go, hyung. He deserves someone better."

Minseok smacked the back of his neck. "Idiot."

"Hyung, some people are looking at you. I think they think that you completely lost it."

"They're right. I'm done. I don't know what to do. I don't know what I'm doing with my life. Did I mention I'm failing Psychology? I'm failing a minor. Baekhyun topped the last exam while I scored 23. Over 50. I'm gonna fail. Baekhyun is smart. I'm stupid. We are s-"

"Shut up, Chanyeol. You're being annoying now. I'm not gonna help you anymore. Don't ask for my help."

Chanyeol closed his eyes, his forehead still glued to the table. The cafeteria was loud, buzzing with different conversations. Some people on his right was talking about the latest kpop songs, meanwhile on his left, someone was talking about Ed Sheeran but then there was Jongdae's booming laugh. Baekhyun might've told him a joke or something. What was the joke? Chanyeol wanted to hear it too but he couldn't so he whined.

"Minseok hyung, I remembered when you told me that I'm gonna end up with Soo. How did you know it would happen?"

"Because you're always hungry and one time you told me that you love Soo's cooking."

"That's it? That sounded so simple."

"People are simple, Jongin. We fall inlove easily. Staying inlove is the challenge. So you, young boy, don't do anything stupid, okay? Although I know Soo and you will last. You're lucky you already found your match."

Jongin just hummed in response.

Chanyeol heard Yixing's laugh from somewhere. Was he with Jongdae? With Baekhyun? Chanyeol didn't wanna know so he stayed with the table.

"Hyung, how about Chanyeol hyung? How did you know he'll want Baekhyun back?"

Chanyeol didn't lift his head but he focused his attention on Minseok's voice. Months ago, he hated it when Minseok says something regarding Baekhyun, but now he was curious about what the older guy had to say. His heart beat rapidly when Minseok spoke.

"Chanyeol was happy."

It was a simple sentence but it went straight to Chanyeol's heart. He couldn't help but tear up a little. He'd been a cry baby these days.

"Simple right? He was happy. His soul was happy. Chanyeol was good looking but he really shined when he was with Baekhyun. They're like twin flames, you know? And they reflect each other. They literally mirror each other. When Yoora told him that his dog back home died, this idiot was depressed he drank so much he couldn't drive he called me to pick him up. I told him to call his boyfriend instead, he told me he doesn't have one but then he said that Baekhyun was in some theater play rehearsal and can't come. So my concerned self drove there, I was already there when Baekhyun texted me saying not to bother because he got Chanyeol. I still went inside, you know what I saw?"

Chanyeol bit his lip, -lightly because his wound there wasn't fully healed-, to stop himself from smiling.

"What?" Jongin asked excitedly.

"Baekhyun was there, wearing a pair of blue scrub with a white lab coat holding a stethoscope. Ask me what he was doing."

"Spill it already!" Jongin exclaimed.

"He was checking Chanyeol's heartbeat, moving the stethoscope around Chanyeol's chest. Doctor Byun told him something and this guy burst out laughing. They're inside the pub doing all that shit. I couldn't believe it. I bet some people there might've thought the two were taking foreplay into a whole new level."

Jongin let out an unmanly squeal. "They're so cute."

Chanyeol deliberately bumped his forehead on the table three times. He was too drunk he couldn't recall everything that happened that night but he could remember clearly what Baekhyun said. " _I think your heart is beating too fast, Mr. Park."_ He remembered he indeed laughed, although what Baekhyun said wasn't exactly funny, but he was really drunk so he laughed. The next morning, Yoora sent him a picture of his dog's tomb, he was depressed again but Baekhyun said he would be Chanyeol's new pet, bumping his head on Chanyeol's neck while meowing. He meowed. He really meowed and licked Chanyeol's ear.

Okay, maybe they really took foreplay into a whole new level.

Fuck. Chanyeol knew that he was stupid but he didn't know that he was this stupid. WHY THE FUCK DID HE LET BAEKHYUN GO?

"Yeah, they were really cute."

"But hyung, how come you have a lot of details about them but when it comes to me and Soo, you only said one thing." The younger whined.

"You don't need it, Jongin. You two got it all figured out. But this guy," Minseok smacked the back of his head again, "he needed to hear it."

"Fine. But just to let you know, Soo and I had a lot of cute moments too. Especially in the kitchen." Jongin said in a playful way and Chanyeol wanted to vomit all the food that Jongin gave him.  "Anyway, Chanyeol hyung, you need to get back together. Don't be a coward, you have balls, I'm sure because I touched it."

"They will get back together. They could have had it the first time but this guy panicked and played dumb for months." Minseok said, tapping his shoulder. "Just talk to him, but since you're not gonna do it now, you might want to comb your hair. Or just get a hair cut before you approach him."

 *

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun tilted his head up, up, and up to meet Chanyeol's eyes. "What did you say?" He asked, shifting on his seat so he could look up.

It had been more than three weeks since he experienced some serious emotional distress, he also received a lot of physical torture from Minseok, but it was Wednesday again and Chanyeol decided he didn't have a love and hate relationship with this particular day. No more hate. Just love.

Although he was more than sure he was going to fail this minor.

"I asked if I could borrow your notes."

Chanyeol was standing in front of Baekhyun, with his hair recently trimmed, it was pushed back today and was styled very nicely. He was always handsome but he looked extra handsome today. Three girls and one guy tried to talk to him just this morning.

But Baekhyun was staring at him blankly. Was he not impressed? Chanyeol woke up early to properly groom himself.

"Can you sit down? You're breaking my neck."

Chanyeol kneeled down and then stared at Baekhyun's neck. He almost said sorry to the neck. It was a very flawless neck. He remembered that one time when he made the guy cum just by sucking on that neck, they were fully clothed but he groped the guy's ass, aligning their erection and made out with that flawless neck and Baekhyun unexpectedly climaxed. The midget yelled at him because, _I told you not in the fucking neck, Yeol! I told you it's very sensitive! Fuck, my pants all wet and sticky now!_ It was lunch time and they were at the back of the Math Department building. Baekhyun had to skip his afternoon lectures that day.

"Chanyeol. My eyes are up here."

Chanyeol cursed himself. This wasn't the appropriate time to have dirty thoughts. _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

"You wanted to borrow my notes?"

Baekhyun dragged the last word it looked like he was pouting. Okay. What the fuck. Chanyeol wanted to kiss him.

"Yes."

Chanyeol bet those lips taste bitter right now. Baekhyun's mouth was always bitter in the morning. Come afternoon and it would be all sweet like sugar.

"But you said you can't read it. You compared my handwriting to Egyptian hieroglyphs."

"Did I?"

"You did."

"Okay, it was the truth though. But I need it now. I'm gonna fail this subject. Your notebook is my only hope."

Chanyeol gave the midget a puppy look. Baekhyun seemed unaffected. He was looking at Chanyeol curiously, like he was trying to read him.

It was months ago since they talked. The last interaction they had was when Baekhyun went to his apartment to retrieve something, it was a small notebook if Chanyeol remembered it right. After that, they hadn't talked at all. They didn't even look at each other, aside from Chanyeol stealing glances at Baekhyun's direction from time to time but the midget never caught him. They'd been avoiding each other and they'd done a pretty good job.

But Chanyeol would change that now. After weeks of psyching himself up, he'd decided that he would do everything to catch the midget's attention. He wouldn't draw flowers on Baekhyun's wrist like what that Yixing guy did, who was looking at them right now by the way he could feel the guy digging holes on his head, but what he needed to do now was to borrow Baekhyun's notes so at least he could have a chance to pass Psychology and he could bust other people from slipping their number on the notes, because c'mon, that was stupid. Chanyeol once asked Baekhyun's number, face to face. _These guys are weak._

"You're failing? Why?"

Baekhyun asked in a slightly angry tone, Chanyeol thought maybe the guy was about to scold him.

"I'm-, I don't know but I fucked up the last exam, I think, There's-, Okay." Chanyeol took a deep breath to organize his words because wow, he really stuttered because the midget was angry. "There's a high possibility that I'm gonna fail because I fucked up the last exam and I need to perfect the next so I could push my marks up." He explained, finally, without chewing the words.

 

He was sure Yixing was laughing at him.

Baekhyun looked at him. He was really kinda angry. Chanyeol could tell.

_Scold me. Scold me. I miss it. I miss your nagging voice._

"Unbelievable. Failing a minor." Baekhyun shook his head and looked away. "I'll hand it to you later. After class." He said, dismissing Chanyeol.

"Okay. Thank you."

Baekhyun nodded, looking past Chanyeol. The professor arrived and Chanyeol went back to his seat at the back beside nerd boy.

He just stared at the back of Baekhyun's head the whole time. Yes. He was definitely going to fail.

When the lecture was over he stayed there, holding his breath as Baekhyun walked toward him. He expected the midget to say something but he just threw his notebook on Chanyeol desk and left.

Yixing glanced at his direction and smirked at him.

_Really? Stupid guy with stupid dimples. My dimples are way cuter._

Yixing then left, trailing behind Baekhyun.

_What the fuck is that guy doing stealing the midget away from me?_

He ignored it and checked Baekhyun's notes instead, just in case somebody slipped a number again. There was nothing but something else riled him up. Somebody actually wrote something in the last page of Baekhyun's notebook, thanking him for letting them borrow the notes and there was a fucking number again. _What kind of stupid borderline creepy and weak ass strategy is this?_ Chanyeol crossed out the number and wrote his own number instead. Then he realized how stupid it was and crossed it again. He ended up peeling the page off.

He was the only one left in the room but he stayed there for a while scanning Baekhyun's notes.

It this really gonna help him pass? This? This ugly handwriting? How was he supposed to read this? He was going to fail.

He exhaled loudly and gave up because it was really unreadable until he saw Baekhyun's notes on today's lecture. His handwriting was weird but kinda readable. _It is readable that's why it's weird._

Maybe Baekhyun tried to write decently, properly and clearly so Chanyeol could read it? He smiled at the thought then he frowned because there was no way he would do that. The guy hated him.

 

*

 

 

 

 

It was Friday afternoon, Chanyeol literally walked around the whole university looking for Baekhyun to give his notebook back. He couldn't find the midget, he blamed the guy's black hair and average height.

He considered texting him but Chanyeol chose not to because there was a chance that Baekhyun hadn't deleted their text thread and if he text him now, Baekhyun might see their past conversation there and that was about Baekhyun telling him about getting his stuff back from Chanyeol's apartment and no, Chanyeol didn't want to remind the other about those ugly conversations he'd rather walk around the university looking for the midget.

Also, there was a chance that Baekhyun already deleted his number. He didn't want Baekhyun to ask who he was neither. He imagined Baekhyun texting him back asking who he was, Chanyeol would literally cry if that happened, he wouldn't risk it.

He was ready to give up after thirty minutes of walking around but he found some light when he saw Jongdae.

"Hey. Jongdae." He ran toward the guy.

"What?" Jongdae hissed, still walking and not stopping for him.

"Where's Baekhyun? Do you know where he is?"

"Why why why what do you want from him?" The guy asked, walking fast, rounding the corner, Chanyeol almost walked into a wall to keep up with him.

"I need to return this." Chanyeol said, raising the notes he was holding.

"That's his? You borrowed that?" Jongdae asked and Chanyeol nodded. Jongdae shook his head. "The audacity."

Chanyeol asked him again one more time, ignoring the guy's angry stare.

"I hate your guts and I don't want to tell you this you don't fucking deserve this information but he has a shift at the bookstore right now. I hope you stub your toes on your way there."

Chanyeol stopped in his tracks. Baekhyun still work there? Chanyeol told him to quit it and he said he will but he didn't? All this time?

"He hated working there. The smell of books makes him nauseous, I told him to quit that job." Chanyeol said his thoughts out loud.

"Yeah I told him not to fall for you but did he ever listen? No."

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

The bookstore was just three blocks from uni. Chanyeol, armed with a strawberry milkshake was skipping on his way there. He didn't stub any toes.

He didn't enter the store though.

He saw Yixing there, talking to Baekhyun. The midget was smiling, his usual rectangular smile while listening to Yixing.

Chanyeol just left. His heart sank so he just left. He thought maybe he was the weak one.

He threw the milkshake in the rubbish bin just outside the store and walked back to school to get his car.

When he drove past a pub on his way home, he remembered it was Friday night again. It had been almost a month since the last time he had sex. He wasn't planning to do anything about it though. He just talked to his dick, he apologized to it, then he went home.

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

_**Where r u?** _

 

Come Wednesday afternoon, he received a text from Baekhyun.

The midget didn't delete his number. Good to know. He smiled at the text but then he winced because he was sick, he had a headache, he was in a different level of pain. Chanyeol was sure that his headache was on some kind of demonic level because he was constantly having a strong urge to bump his head against the wall.

**_Why do u ask? Did you miss me?_ **

Okay. Baekhyun's always with Yixing so there must be something going on between the two and Baekhyun hated him and it was not a good idea to flirt with Baekhyun but his flu-induced brain cells made him do it.

**_No. I needed my notes back._ **

Great. He forgot. He still hadn't returned it. Baekhyun hated him more now. Good job, Chanyeol. Minseok would be proud.

**_Sorry. I'll give it back tomorrow._ **

**_I really forgot. I'm sorry._ **

Please don't be mad at me but whatever. I don't care anymore. I'm dying now anyway.

**_Ok_ **

Chanyeol tried to sleep his headache off when he received another text.

It was a lot to read so squinted to make sure it was still from Baekhyun because if it wasn't, he won't read it. But it was still from him.

**_Y did u skip? R u giving up already? We have two more exams u just need to study your ass off to pass so y did u skip_ **

Was he worried? Was he cheering him up? Was he concerned?

**_No I'm not giving up and yeah_**

**_I'll do a lot of studying for the nxt exam_ **

Closing his eyes, he breathed in and out, he was about to pass out he could feel it.

**_OKAY SO WHY DID YOU SKIP_ **

Did the midget scream at him? He could hear it. That was very inconsiderate of him, Chanyeol was dying.

**_Because im sick and probably dying_ **

He sent the text, dropping his phone on his stomach and throwing his arm on his face to cover his eyes. He was lying on the sofa and the window in the kitchen was open so fucking wide the afternoon sun was being very offensive.

His phone vibrated. He ignored it. Baekhyun could just go away, please. He didn't need the midget's screaming voice right now, thanks.

His phone vibrated again. Fucking midget. Okay, Chanyeol really missed him, and he really liked him, Minseok even said Chanyeol loved the guy but that was not the point. The point was, the midget was being insufferable right now.

But that was Baekhyun and Chanyeol wanted him back so he read the texts. But they weren't from him.

The first one was from Minseok.

  
**_Baekhyun told me you're sick and dying he actually texted me about you that's a remarkable progress but I'm gonna watch a soccer match w Jongdae ill just text Jongin to check on you_**

 

The second one was from Jongin.

  
**_Hyung are you dying? Minseok told me you're dying. I already made plans w Soo BUT i will ask him to make some soup for you ill bring it tomorrow dont die tonight . hang in there hyung_**

That was really kind and all but Chanyeol was dying.

Chanyeol closed his eyes and tried to enumerate the sins he made. Too many. He was dying and he was going to hell and he already accepted it before he drifted off to sleep.

 

*

 

 

"Yeol."

Okay, so he was having auditory hallucinations now.

"Let's get you to bed, Yeol."

That sounded so real.

Chanyeol opened his eyes slowly. His apartment was bathed in darkness, he was very thankful that the sun was gone. Or maybe he was already in hell.

Something soft was touching his shoulder, he blinked his eyes to try to see clearly, he didn't know satan could touch him gently like this.

But. That was a cute paw right there on his shoulder. He followed the rest of the hand, to the arm, to the neck and then face.

That was Baekhyun's face right there looking at him.

What?

Chanyeol sat up so fast and instantly regretted it. He had a whiplash, his headache got so much worse he felt like his head was about to break in half.

 

"Fuck! Shit! My head's gonna fall off! Oh my god." He palmed his forehead and he cursed and cursed and cursed until two soft hands caged his face. One hand moved to the back of his head, the other one to the top. The hands were pressing him, like it was preventing his head to fall apart. The hands were holding his head together, then gently pulling him, resting his face on a soft tummy. _This is a cute tummy right here_. It was soft but Chanyeol's sure the muscles were there. _This is Baekhyun's tummy._

"Idiot."

That was Baekhyun's voice and Chanyeol was willing to catch every flu in the world now, he was a sucker for some visual and auditory and tactile hallucinations like this.

"Baek." Chanyeol called, his voice breaking, he was almost losing it because of the flu.

"Hmm?"

"I missed you." He confessed, moving his hands on the back of Baekhyun's thighs and pulling him closer.

"Let's get you to bed, Yeol."

His tears were falling, he didn't know why he was crying but it was so easy to tear up when you were sick this.

"Okay."

 

 

Baekhyun led him to the bedroom and told him he was stinking. Chanyeol didn't take offense because it was true. Baekhyun helped him take his clothes off but didn't help him put the clean ones on.

The guy just watched him struggle with his sweatpants. When he succeeded, Baekhyun then threw a t-shirt at his face but putting that on would be so much of a task, so Chanyeol didn't try, he gave up and lay down on the bed and closed his eyes.

Baekhyun sat beside him.

The guy touched his forehead, then his neck, then his bare chest. "You're really hot."

Chanyeol smirked, eyes still closed.

"I know right."

Baekhyun punched him on the chest but it didn't hurt. The midget didn't have a fist. What he had was a paw. Although Chanyeol would never dare voice that out because Baekhyun might punch him for real.

 

"I meant your body temperature. Idiot. You're not hot right now, you're ugly and you stink." Baekhyun said while kneading his chest. "You don't have any marks here now." Baekhyun caressed his shoulders, his neck and then back to his chest. "The last one isn't feisty enough?"

Chanyeol teared up again. It was slightly because of the flu and mainly because he felt so ashamed of himself.

"I hadn't had sex for a month now."

Baekhyun's hand stopped moving. "Maybe that's why you're sick. This is some withdrawal shit. Want me to go get a vagina for you?"

Chanyeol covered his eyes with his arms. He couldn't stop his tears, he blamed it on the fucking flu.

"I-," He sobbed for a while. Baekhyun's hand was gone. "Please don't be mean. My head hurts like shit please, I'm-"

"I was joking."

"That wasn't your joking voice."

"Hmm. How does my joking voice sound like?"

Chanyeol wiped his tears using the back of his palm. "I can't explain it. I just know when I hear it. I know your emotions just by listening to your voice."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like my voice?"

"Yeah." Chanyeol sniffed, he had a lot of snot, he could barely breathe. "I like it very much."

Baekhyun hummed. "Okay. I guess you deserve the soup then. Get up. I brought some."

 

 

 

 

 

*


	5. when you taste like me

 

 

 

"So,"

Baekhyun grabbed a bowl and transferred the soup into it. He covered it and put it in the microwave. He then glanced back at Chanyeol who was already seated on the floor in the living room, he was watching the late night news, the television was muted. "So, what?"

Chanyeol cleared his throat. He contemplated at first if he should say it or say something else instead but Baekhyun was looking at his direction, waiting for what he had to say, the taller couldn't think of anything. "You and Yixing." He said in a flat tone. There was no question in it but maybe Baekhyun could take the hint.

"Me and Yixing what?"

Maybe he didn't. Or maybe he was playing dumb. Chanyeol decided to drop the topic off. He wasn't entitled to ask personal questions anyway.

"You two seemed very close." His flu-induced brain cells did it again. Even though his attention was on the television, he sensed the smaller's eyes on him.

"We're friends." Baekhyun dismissed but Chanyeol pushed it.

"He obviously likes you."

The smaller snorted. "With a face like this? I doubt it."

Chanyeol's headache kicked in again as Jongdae's voice clouded his head. " _You destroyed his confidence though."_

A selfish part of him rejoiced to the idea that Baekhyun was oblivious about Yixing's intentions but a big part of him, which was swallowing him whole, was full of guilt because Baekhyun really thought he wasn't good enough for anyone. Even if the guy literally trailed and followed him everywhere, he remained oblivious and it pained Chanyeol because he was the reason why Baekhyun turned into this.

Baekhyun settled the bowl of soup on the table in front of Chanyeol and sat on the sofa behind him.

"You're smart." Chanyeol started. He tried to sound as loud as his voice could permit him, it was already cracking because of the flu. "You have a great personality plus sense of humor. And you have a beautiful face with or without makeup on. I told you that before. So why is the idea of someone possibly liking you seemed so impossible to you?" He asked although he knew the answer. His eyes on the TV, he was squinting because he wanted to see Baekhyun's face in the reflection on the screen.

The smaller snorted and nudged Chanyeol's armpit with his foot. "Am I good in bed too?"

The spoon he was holding slipped off of his hand. The memory of their first sex flooded his mind in a very fast flashback.

"Do you even have to ask?"

Baekhyun laughed and nudged Chanyeol's armpit one more time. "Yet, those weren't enough to keep you, huh."

*

 

 

 

"What do you mean you don't stand a chance?" Minseok asked, his face looked like he was completely done with Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pulled Jongin's tray. Then he pushed it back. Jongin also looked like he wanted to strangle Chanyeol.

 

"The guy brought you food and took care of your over dramatic dying ass, remember?"

Chanyeol groaned. "Hyung, I ruined him. I want to say that he's enough, he's more than enough but how could I do that now? I'm the one who ruined him. I'm the one who made him think that he wasn't."

 

"Okay. I have a solution."

Chanyeol and Jongin turned to Minseok.

"I'm listening." Chanyeol said but he was very doubtful.

"But you have to promise me that you will do what I'll say."

Chanyeol shook his head. "No. That's a trap. Just tell me first and I'll decide if I'll do it."

Minseok shrugged. "Forget it, then."

Jongin turned to Chanyeol. "Hyung, c'mon. You haven't done anything but whine. Baekhyun hyung is like, ten meters away from us now. You're so confident picking up different girls every week but you can't even look at Baekhyun hyung. Can't you like, imagine he's just someone in the pub and do what you usually do?"

He let out a frustrated sigh. "He isn't someone from the pub. He is Baekhyun. And I really want him. And he hates me so I can't do that, Jongin."

"Then just do what Minseok hyung tells you!" Jongin raised his voice but immediately lowered his head to apologize.

"Fine."

Jongin tapped the table loudly. "Okay, let's get it. C'mon hyung." He beckoned Minseok to lean closer.

Minseok complied. He leaned closer, smiling mischievously. "But you have to really do it. This is going to be the answer to all of your problems and it will definitely keep Yixing away. You have to do it. Promise me you will do it."

Jongin was squealing quietly. Chanyeol was very hesitant but he nodded when the younger bumped his knee against Chanyeol. "Okay. I promise."

"You have to say 'i will do it hyung I promise'."

Chanyeol straightened on his seat. Minseok was clearly making fun of him. "This is stupid. Thanks. I changed my mind."

Jongin groaned in frustration. "I'm gonna go crazy." The younger was pulling his own hair. He turned to Chanyeol. "At this point, Chanyeol hyung, you will end up alone and miserable."

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "And Minseok hyung will change my fate? Really? Look at him Jongin." Minseok schooled his face making it blank, while he blinked at them innocently. "He's about to tell me to do something like run around naked while confessing to Baekhyun. I can read his mind."

Minseok looked away. Jongin groaned again.

"Okay. Alone and miserable then. Don't worry hyung. Ten years from now, Soo and I will visit you from time to time. With our five kids and three dogs and two cats."

Chanyeol massaged his temple. "Fine."

"Say the magic words."

Chanyeol wanted to punch himself. "I.will.do.it.hyung.i.promise."

Minseok smiled wickedly. He beckoned the younger guys closer before he whispered the very effective solution he talked about.

Jongin scoffed and tried so hard to stop himself from laughing then he nodded and gave Minseok a thumbs up.

Chanyeol looked at Minseok incredulously. "What the fuck? No." He stood up and walked away.

*

 

 

 

"Go on a date with me."

 

Baekhyun's eyes grew bigger and bigger before he turned around and started running.

 

Great. Effective solution? Huh. He should've known better than to obey Minseok. After three more weeks of psyching himself up and after seeing Yixing trailing behind Baekhyun three more times, he finally decided to just do it. But look at what happened. He would kill Minseok, but first, plan C.

He tightened his grip on the bouquet of roses he was holding on his left hand. He tightened his grip on the paper bag full of chocolates on his right hand.

Minseok didn't have a plan C.

A, Baekhyun saying yes and B, Baekhyun saying no.

Who would've thought the midget would run?

Chanyeol's impromptu plan C- run after him.

So he ran. It was easy for Baekhyun to run because he wasn't holding anything but Chanyeol was holding a lot of things. So with flowers, chocolates, and his heart, he ran and ran and ran after the midget.

The midget could throw his heart away but Chanyeol was sure he would accept the chocolates. Baekhyun would never reject it. The guy was a sucker for sweets.

At least a hundred people saw them running around the university. Some of them were just plain confused. Some of them cheered. But Chanyeol definitely saw Minseok's shocked face in his peripheral vision while Jongin laughed beside him.

He didn't spare them a glace, afraid he might lose the sight of Baekhyun's head which was moving up and down as he ran away from Chanyeol as fast as possible with his short legs.

They were already outside uni but Baekhyun hadn't stopped running.

_Where do you think you're going you fucking midget?_

When Baekhyun turned left on the second block, Chanyeol had an idea where the guy might be going.

He ran faster, hoping he could catch him before the midget could cross the street.

When he turned left, he saw Baekhyun crossing it even when there were only two seconds left before the traffic lights turn green again and he almost screamed because _what the fuck are you doing do you want to fucking die_ and he also prayed because _don't die please don't die don't die run you can do it faster and don't die_.

Baekhyun successfully crossed it before the cars started moving again. The midget was catching his breath, leaning on a lamp post before he entered the book store.

Chanyeol stopped running. He walked instead. He walked slowly and calmly because he wasn't ready to die, unlike the stupid midget.

When he walked into the book store, he saw Baekhyun walked out of the staff room.

The guy behind the counter was looking at Baekhyun curiously before he got yanked by the midget and got pushed away.

"But your shift is-"

"No, Tao. Shut up and go home catch up with your anime or something. Go."

At the mention of anime, the tall guy said a high pitched okay and left.

Chanyeol stood in front of the counter facing Baekhyun who avoided his eyes. 

"You ran." 

"I was late. So." Baekhyun shrugged.

Chanyeol scoffed. "The guy literally said-,"

"You ran after me." Baekhyun said, voice proud.

"I did. Without risking my life unlike y-"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to date me?"

They stared at each other. Chanyeol wasn't ready for this. Baekhyun's voice was calm but his eyes were full of anger and confusion.

"Because I want you and I want to do this properly. I want to date you."

"Dating is for people who want a relationship, Chanyeol. And you don't want that."

"I want that now."

"With me?" 

"With you. Who else?"

Baekhyun looked away. "No."

"No? You don't want to date me? Are you dating Yixing?"

"No. We're just friends. Why would I date him?"

"Because he's a good guy? But no, date me instead. I will be a good guy."

"I'm not ready to date."

Chanyeol paused. He tried to read Baekhyun.

He was lying. The midget was lying. He was fidgeting.

"You just don't want to date me. You're ready to date anyone aside from me. Don't lie. Just reject me now and be with your Yixing. Tell me you don't want me and I'll go."

"I didn't say that I don't want you!" Baekhyun exclaimed loudly.

"So you want me?"

"No! What I said was I'm not ready to be in a relationship!" Baekhyun yelled at his face. "I'm not ready! Not right now!"

"So when will you be ready?" Chanyeol asked calmly but Baekhyun went off.

"I don't know!"

"Why are you screaming?!!" Chanyeol yelled just as loud.

Chanyeol couldn't believe how much he missed this. He missed Baekhyun's yelling voice so much so he yelled back just as loud. As loud as that time he yelled at Baekhyun when the midget broke the bathroom sink for reasons Chanyeol couldn't comprehend at first so they yelled at each other for five minutes until Baekhyun began to strip his clothes off and positioned his body on the bed with his ass up and demanded Chanyeol to suck his newly shaved dick and eat his ass to which the taller complied because Baekhyun looked so delicious.

"I don't know why I'm screaming but you make me want to scream! YOU MAKE ME WANT TO PULL MY HAIR! PLEASE STOP ATTACKING ME AND LEAVE!!"

Chanyeol put the flowers and the paper bag on the counter between them and pushed it towards Baekhyun.

"IM NOT GONNA LEAVE UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY YOU DON'T WANT TO DATE ME!"

Baekhyun pushed the flowers back angrily, it landed on the floor beside Chanyeol's feet.

"I DON'T WANT TO DATE YOU NOW!"

"THEN WHEN?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO WAIT?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!! LEAVE ME ALONE! IF YOU DONT LEAVE I'M GOING TO PUNCH YOU!"

"OH PLEASE! YOU PUNCH LIKE A BITCH! DO YOU WANT ME TO WAIT OR NOT?"

"I'M GOING TO PUNCH YOU!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! YES OR NO?!!"

"MAYBE!!"

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun by his neck and kissed him. He didn't need to force himself because Baekhyun responded immediately but when Baekhyun opened his own mouth to let Chanyeol in, the taller pulled back. Baekhyun opened his eyes and stared at Chanyeol. Confusion evident in the midget's eyes before his face turned into an expression full of venom, the midget felt so betrayed.

"You fucker."

Chanyeol ignored him and picked the flowers up. He shoved it gently into Baekhyun's chest.

"Unbelievable." Baekhyun muttered while taking the flowers. "I should've let you die when you were sick."

"I'll see you on Monday, Baek."

The midget screamed again and flipped him off.

 

 

 

*

 

Come Wednesday morning, Chanyeol, armed with flowers and strawberry milkshake, went to class with a smile on his face.

He handed the flowers to Baekhyun. It was white roses. Chanyeol woke up earlier than usual to buy them. The florist flirted with him, he hadn't had sex for two months now but he wouldn't settle for anything other than Baekhyun's ass so he left as soon as he got the flowers.

People watched them, and Yixing was on the front row. He was talking to Baekhyun when Chanyeol arrived.

The midget looked at the flowers and for a second, Chanyeol wanted to yell at Yixing's face because _this is how you do it you don't just draw flowers on his wrist you give him real flowers you weak ass_ but Baekhyun noticed that they caught a lot of attention, people were cooing and he looked uncomfortable. He covered one side of his face with his hand and shook his head as he looked up to Chanyeol.

Yixing scoffed. Chanyeol wanted to punch him.

Then he handed the milkshake.

Baekhyun stared at the milkshake, then he looked up at Chanyeol, then again to the milkshake. He cursed before he took it from the taller's hand.

"You're welcome." He said loudly while looking at Yixing's reaction. The guy frowned.

When the class was dismissed, people began to walk out of the lecture room. Chanyeol stayed still because Baekhyun didn't make any move to leave yet. His notebook was still on his desk, he seemed to be very busy writing something.

Then it was just the three of them left.

Yixing waited for a few minutes but then he stood up and walked over to Baekhyun. He said something and Baekhyun shook his head. Yixing threw Chanyeol a weird look before he left the room. When the guy was gone, Baekhyun began to arrange his things, putting everything inside his bag. Chanyeol just watched him. Then he stood up and walked over to Chanyeol. He picked up the flowers he rejected earlier.

"Since you bought it for me." He said with a blank face before he sprinted away.

If Chanyeol knew Baekhyun would be this cute, he could've done this wooing months ago.

 

*

Weeks passed.

"How about today, Baek?" Chanyeol smiled and then he trailed behind Baekhyun when the latter didn't answer. "C'mon, our first date will be at the arcade. Let's shoot some hoops or let's play for tickets until we get that giant teddy bear, what do you say?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't have time for arcade. Leave me alone."

"Okay. Next time, then."

 

 

*

"Hyung it's not working. I asked him to go out with me for the nth time, he always says no." Chanyeol whined. 

"He's just busy, Chanyeol. At least, Yixing is out of the equation."

That was true. The guy was completely out of the picture. He was weak anyway. Baekhyun didn't even know about the guy's feelings. "True. But I want to kiss him now. I miss him. So much. I want to kiss him all the time. I want to kiss him now because he's drinking milk tea and I'm sure I can taste that in his mouth I miss kis-"

"He's looking at you right now, hyung."

Chanyeol snapped his head into Baekhyun's direction. The midget was indeed looking at him, he was six tables away.

" _Go on a date with me_." Chanyeol mouthed.

" _No_." Baekhyun mouthed back.

Chanyeol frowned. Baekhyun laughed.

"He's so pretty. Oh my god." Chanyeol bumped his head deliberately on Jongin's shoulder.

"It's clearly working, hyung. Just wait a little more."

"But I'm so horny."

 

*

 

A week passed.

"I want to kiss you."

"I want to go to Mars."

"Why d-, okay. Give me a kiss. Tell me what to do, I'll do anything for a kiss."

Baekhyun hummed. "Ace the final exam."

Chanyeol looked at him incredulously. "I need to perfect it? You're overestimating my brain capacity."

"You're allowed five mistakes."

That seemed doable. "Call."

Chanyeol spent two nights memorizing Sigmund Freud's theories and a lot of things that involved people's personalities. He scored 42/50.

He passed the minor. Baekhyun refused to be kissed though. 

"Why not? I scored 42. I usually score 25. C'mon. One kiss."

"No."

"At least let me hold your hand."

"Okay."

Chanyeol got the permission to hold the midget's hands during lunch. Their friends cooed at them. It was after a week when Chanyeol braved to lift the guy's hand and kissed it. The midget smiled at him. He kissed it again. The midget giggled. He pushed his luck, he sucked the midget's thumb. He got punched.

 

*

Another week passed.

"Are you going to the Halloween party? You can dress up as a sexy nurse, I'll be the doctor."

"I don't have time for that, Yeol."

"Okay then, I'm not going. Why are you so busy anyway?"

"I have a lot of papers to finish. The term is ending."

"We don't have a class together next term."

"Good."

"Wha-" Chanyeol pouted. "Wow. You're really happy about that?"

"Yeah. I don't like seeing your face anyway."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Now you're smiling."

Baekhyun punched him lightly on the chest. "I am not."

"Can I kiss you?"

"N-"

"You taste like strawberry. Can I kiss you again?

"No. Leave before I punch you."

"Okay, I'll see you later Baek."

*

 

Another week passed, or was it two? Chanyeol stopped counting.

"Hyung, I think this is not working at all."

Minseok scratched his forehead. "Really, Chanyeol? After months? Really?"

"No, I mean, at first I enjoyed chasing after him but now I'm just so frustrated. I can't even kiss him for more than two seconds. He's always pushing me away." He whined.

"Then stop. Find someone you can kiss for an hour. They're usually at the pubs waiting for you. They're missing your dick."

"Fuck, no. Baekhyun basically owns my dick now. His name written in here somewhere."

"Well then, from here I can see him sharing a drink with Jongdae, I bet he didn't bought one for himself. He expected you to do it."

"Okay."

*

 

"Next week is my birthday."

"Happy birthday."

"It's gonna be at the pub, you know that pub where you came to get me when I was too drunk when my dog died?"

"Yeah. You're telling me this information, why?"

"I'm inviting you."

"The term just started. I'm busy."

"You're not coming?"

"No."

"You can at least tell me you're gonna think about it."

"But I'm certain that I can't come."

*

 

"Seriously. What's this game he's playing? I'm tired of chasing after him. I'm so done."

They were at the pub celebrating his birthday.

"By being done, you mean?"

"I'm getting it tonight. With anyone. Anyone who is willing to do me. I don't care. I can hear my dick begging for it."

He wasn't that drunk yet, but he was bitter.

He scanned the pub, everyone was ugly. He needed to drink more.

"So, goodbye to Baekhyun hyung's ass then?" Jongin asked.

Chanyeol turned to the younger. He made a face when he saw the younger blinking his eyes cutely at his boyfriend, Kyungsoo. Minseok was smiling at his phone, obviously texting Jongdae.

 

"I mean, he can't be that busy, you know? It's my birthday. What, he really couldn't spare an hour to be here? How about five seconds then, just to give me a birthday kiss? He's cruel."

Chanyeol whined but nobody paid attention to him.

He stood up and left their table. They had the VIP sign they could just call someone if they needed anything but he chose to get a drink on his own. He wanted one particular drink.

Some girls tried to get his attention but he wasn't drunk enough. Maybe after five flavored vodkas.

"Hi."

The bartender glanced at him. "Hey."

Chanyeol smiled widely. At least the bartender paid attention to him. "Can I have three shots of apple flavored vodka please." He said as he took a seat in front of the bartender. The guy gave him an okay and somehow it made Chanyeol a little bit happy. "It's my birthday." He said out loud even when no one asked. The bartender smiled at him while pouring his drink.

 

"Happy birthday." A girl sat beside him. "How old are you now?" She smiled at Chanyeol.

"Old enough to drink three shots of vodka on my own!" Chanyeol beamed at the shot glasses in front of him.

"Give me one?" The girl asked.

Chanyeol chugged one shot before he answered. "No."

"There's two more. Let's do a love shot."

Chanyeol frowned at the girl. "What? No."

The girl smiled seductively. "C'mon. I'll grant you one birthday wish in exchange for one shot." The girl said the word shot at the same time as she looked down at Chanyeol's crotch.

He looked straight into the girl's eyes. "My cock said no." His mood was already spoiled. He took one more shot of vodka. He was about to take the last one too when the girl reached out for it. She leaned down and flashed her cleavage. Chanyeol was about to went off when someone held some notes in front of the girl's face.

"How about you go buy your own drink, girly."

Chanyeol turned around, he almost had a heart attack the moment he saw Baekhyun standing behind him.

The girl excused herself but not after she muttered some foul words.

Baekhyun held out the notes to the bartender instead. "Yours then."

The bartender accepted it and said thanks.

Baekhyun then took a seat beside him.

"Hi." The midget said but Chanyeol just stared at him. How could he not?

Baekhyun was wearing makeup, again, after so many months and he was sporting a dark red hair and Chanyeol just couldn't believe his eyes. Gone was the normal pants, he was wearing tattered black skinny jeans now. A white t-shirt inside his printed violet bomber jacket and he was wearing a choker and Chanyeol couldn't breathe but he heard his cock said a loud yes. "Hey. Beautiful." He stared at the heavenly thighs again. "Do I know you?"

Baekhyun laughed. He sounded so pleased when Chanyeol caught up with the situation.

"No. I was on my way to get myself a drink but I heard it's someone's birthday. What were you drinking? Did you mix that yourself?" He ended it with a laugh when he saw Chanyeol holding a clear drink and not a glass of rum and coke.

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun's lips. He looked more beautiful now than when he first met him. And his eyes. They were so beautiful that Chanyeol wanted to drop on his knees. "Uhm, yeah. Do you want one?" He choked out.

He remembered clearly how he checked Baekhyun out the first time. He noted everything. The guy's eyes, his teeth, his voice, the sound of his laugh, his pink lips. But it was all lust.

Now he felt the butterflies in his stomach. They were from his cock, he could tell because his cock reacted first, but they were in his stomach now climbing their way up to his heart.

"I wanted to try that, yes." He dragged the last word, turned it into a smile, then he grinned at Chanyeol, the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth.

"You can taste it in my mouth, actually." Chanyeol held his breath because if Baekhyun would really follow the plot, this would end up in a wild car sex and Chanyeol really wanted that. He prayed to god and sigmund freud.

"Okay. I'll take what I can get." Baekhyun bit his lower lip. "But you come closer this time, birthday boy." Baekhyun blinked his eyes slowly, Chanyeol no doubt, was hypnotized.

Baekhyun was seated on a stool, Chanyeol reached out to grab the last shot of vodka and chugged it down before he walked over to him. Baekhyun spread his legs, Chanyeol stood between them.

Baekhyun's both hands were on his jaw, tilting Chanyeol's head up. He leaned down until their lips were almost touching. Chanyeol was about to die. For real.

Baekhyun licked Chanyeol's lower lip. Chanyeol was not prepared for this. This wasn't on the script. "Open your mouth." The smaller said in a breathy voice.

Chanyeol complied.

Baekhyun slid his tongue inside Chanyeol's mouth, they kissed messily but passionately. He heard the bartender whistled. Some people, certainly Minseok and Jongin, started to sing the birthday song and Baekhyun laughed because Jongdae's voice joined in and it was clearly off the melody.

"Delicious." Baekhyun bit Chanyeol's lower lip, the taller wasn't able to suppress his moan.

"You tasted exactly like this the first time, Baek. I lost my mind because your mouth tasted like apples."

The smaller tugged his hair, "Let me taste it again."

 

Chanyeol loved it. He loved this Baekhyun so much. This confident Baekhyun in front of him. Baekhyun could tell him to get naked right now and he would do it with no hesitancy whatsoever.

They kissed again, more tongue than lips.

 

"Okay. Lovebirds. Get a room now."

Minseok came and pulled them apart. He grabbed both their arms and pushed them out the door of the pub.

He slammed Baekhyun on the wall just beside the door. He pinned him against it, he parted the smaller's legs using his knee and humped him right then and there. The smaller lift one leg and circled it around Chanyeol.

"Now you taste like me." The taller said between kisses and moans. He squeezed Baekhyun's hips and sucked a mark on his throat. The smaller whimpered and cried his name.

"Yeol, I can't take it anymore."

They ran to the parking lot a block away. It was so cold outside they both shivered but Baekhyun took his clothes off the moment he entered the car.

"Baek. Wait. Fuck you're so hot." He watched as Baekhyun made a show of taking his t-shirt off. But they needed to talk because Chanyeol was so ready to call Baekhyun his boyfriend and he was so ready to commit to him but Baekhyun just took his pants off already, he struggled a bit but managed to peel it off. "Oh my god." He was wearing red boxers and Chanyeol found it so hot, his brain stopped. "Baek I need to tell you something and no, leave the choker on."

Baekhyun adjusted the choker and threw him a displeased look. "Okay, what?" The midget raised his eyebrows and it made Chanyeol's cock twitch. He looked so hot and beautiful and confident and Chanyeol would submit to him any time of the day.

"Be my boyfriend."

Baekhyun threw one arm over his face to hide his smile. Chanyeol just waited for him to say something.

"I wanted to follow the script and ask you the same thing after sex because I'll ride you so hard first so you couldn't say no. But okay."

"Okay? You-" Chanyeol's words got caught in his throat when Baekhyun slowly took his boxers off, revealing his hard, throbbing cock. "Fuck."

"Okay, boyfriend. Happy birthday." He looked at Chanyeol seductively. "Eat me?"

 

 

"Gladly."

 

 

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats it. My second chanbaek fic. Thankyou all for reading and for understanding all my mistakes and grammatical errors English is difficult so forgive me okayyy thanks chanbaek is life


End file.
